forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven (2008)
Unforgiven (2008) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), which took place on September 7, 2008 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the 11th annual Unforgiven event, starring wrestlers from the RAW and SmackDown! brands. Seven professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card, which featured a supercard, a scheduling of more than one main event. The two brands, RAW and SmackDown, were represented by their respective Championship Scramble match – a 20 minute time limit bout, during which participants can become the temporary champion via pinfall or submission. The main event of the pay-per-view was the Championship Scramble from the SmackDown brand. It featured WWE Champion Kelly Oliver defending his title. Sold1er won the match and became WWE Champion. The Championship Scramble from the RAW brand featured World Heavyweight Champion Slade Mathens defending, losing the match and title to Andy Brookes. A third Championship Scramble saw Women's Champion Trishelle Jordan defend and lose her championship to Veronica Diaz. Another featured match on the undercard was a Bank Drop match, where Refugee Matt won the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship. The event marked the second time the Championship Scramble format was used by WWE. The event had an attendance of 8,707. The event received 211,000 pay-per-view buys, more than the previous year's event. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of second on Billboard's DVD sales chart. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWE script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. All wrestlers were from one of the WWE's brands – SmackDown, or RAW – the two storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees. The event also marked the first time that the Championship Scramble format was used by the WWE. defended the WWE Championship in a Championship Scramble.]] Wrestlers from the SmackDown brand were featured in the main event at Unforgiven: a Championship Scramble match, a 20 minute time limit bout, during which participants enter at five minute intervals and can become the temporary champion via pinfall or submission. The match was contested for the WWE Championship, featuring champion Kelly Oliver defending the title against Genesis, Sold1er, Chris Hunter, and Bull Buchanan. as World Heavyweight Champion.]] The predominant match from the RAW brand was a Championship Scramble for the World Heavyweight Championship, in which title holder Slade Mathens faced Jasper Merrick, Andy Brookes, Justin Credible, and Kofi Kingston. This section is under construction. Event Before the event began and aired live on pay-per-view, a dark match was featured in which Chris Robertson and Kaval defeated Anthony Rainen and Bryan Brown, with Robertson pinning Brown after a Chesapeake Plunge. Preliminary matches This section is under construction. Main event matches This section is under construction. Aftermath This section is under construction. Reception Despite the event's promotional build-up, only a reported 6,000 tickets were initially sold for an arena that holds 20,000 people. To fill the arena, local radio stations gave away tickets to the show. The event had a final attendance of 8,707. Canadian Online Explorer's professional wrestling section rated the entire event a 7 out of 10 stars. The rating was higher than the Unforgiven event in 2007, which was rated a 5.5 out of 10 stars. The Championship Scramble main event match from the RAW brand was rated a 6.5 out of 10 stars, while the SmackDown brand's main event, a Championship Scramble for the WWE Championship, was rated an 8 out of 10 stars. The Sun gave a positive review of the event, praising the Bank Drop Match and Sold1er's WWE Championship victory. The event was released on DVD on October 7, 2008 by Sony Music Entertainment. The DVD reached second on Billboard's DVD Sales Chart for recreational sports during the week of November 1, 2008, although it fell off the chart thereafter. Results Category:2008 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Unforgiven